Follow
by Verochi chan
Summary: Apakah aku akan mati? dan aku akan segera bertemu denganmu? aku tidak akan keberatan, bahkan menyesal sedikitpun..aku akan ikut denganmu, apapun yang terjadi! NarufemSasu. One shoot. Complete.


Kaya, cantik, pintar, digemari, dipuja.. Dialah sosok gadis cantik incaran tiap pria.

Namun sangat disayangkan, tiap lamaran dari pria-pria mapan dan tampan manapun selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Dingin, tidak peduli terhadap apapun, penentang, dan mau menang sendiri. Itulah sifatnya. Terkesan buruk namun itu menjadi tantangan sendiri untuk para pria mendapatkan hatinya.

Namun untuk yang ke-dua kalinya para pria-pria tersebut harus rela melepas gadis cantik nan menawan ini karena ternaya ia sudah ada yang memiliki.

* * *

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre:Romance, Angst

Pair: NarufemSasu

Warning:Typo(s) bertebaran dan lainnya.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

"APA? DIJODOHKAN? yang benar saja ayah, aku-tidak-mau!" Tolak seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang diikat pada seorang pria didepannya.

"tapi Satsuki.. ayah mohon, lagi pula dia itu tidak jahat, malahan dia sangat penyayang dan baik hati. " Bujuk pria paruh baya tersebut pada putrinya.

"memangnya kenapa? apa alasannya aku harus dijodohkan dengan dia? apa tidak ada pria lain?" Bentak gadis tersebut emosi.

"Satsuki.. maafkan ayah, tapi dari dulu kami memang sudah sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian. Dan dia begitu sangat senang, saat ayah bilang kau menerimanya..maafkan ayah..." Sesal pria tersebut pada putrinya.

"ayah tega sekali merenggut kebahagiaan yang ingin ku cari sendiri!" Ucap gadis tersebut marah dan langsung pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

BRAK..

Pintu ruang tamupun tertutup dengan kerasnya membuat sebuah guci hiasan langsung pecah seketika akibat getaran dari pintu tersebut.

"haaah~" Helaan napas mulai terdengar nyaring diruangan yang seakan seperti pemakaman ini.

Krieett..

Pintu ruang tamu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik ber Gaun hitam kemerahan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut pada pria yang adalah suaminya.

"Satsuki menolak." Jawab pria tersebut pada istrinya.  
"tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat Sastuki pasti menerimanya" Ucap wanita tersebut meyakinkan suaminya.

"ya, semoga saja.." Ucap pria tersebut sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sakit.  
BRAK..

Gadis cantik tersebut mulai menggebrak mejanya emosi.  
"dijodohkan? memangnya Hidupku itu berhak diatur?" Celotehnya pada diri sendiri. "Orang tua macam apa mereka? apa mereka juga mau kalau hidup seperti ku? dijodohkan?" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada emosi.

"seorang Uchiha Satsuki, tidak berhak diarur si-a-pa-pun!" Ucapnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Satsuki, nama gadis cantik tersebut mulai berjalan kearah jendelanya. Mata Hitam pekatnya mulai mengamati kegiatan yang orang-orang lakukan diluar sana. Bebas. Mereka bebas tanpa ada yang mengatur. Dan Satsuki sangat menginginkan itu.

"aku.. ingin bebas.." Gumamnya pelan. Mata indahnya mulai terarah kesebuah pohon yang terdapat beberapa burung yang mulai terbang bebas diatas sana.

"aku ingin keluar dari rumah yang pengap ini.. untuk sekali saja dan aku ingin menimati kebebasan diluar sana." Ucapnya dengan senyum merekah dibibir manisnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian iapun sudah siap meninggalkan kamarnya.

"aku pasti pulang.. aku hanya ingin menenagkan pikiranku dari kata perjodohan bodoh itu.!" Ucapnya lagi.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
Terdengar suara derap langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

Mata Hitam pekatnya mulai menangkap situasi aman dan dengan cepat iapun mulai menuju pintu keluar.  
"maaf.." Ucap Satsuki entah pada siapa.

"ibu.. ayo kita kesana..?"  
"ayo ayo.. segera dapatkan alat pancing baru!"  
"harga murah, harga murah.. silahkan dipilih".

Ramai. Itulah yang Satsuki dapat simpulkan. Matanya berdecak kagum. Ia akui bahwa ia senang dengan keramaian ini. Suasana yang sangat berbeda dengan suasana dikediamannya yang sangat terkesan dingin dan primitif. Kaki halus nan putih itu mulai melangkah pelan sambil sesekali matanya melihat para pedagang dan orang-orang disebelahnya.

Buk..

Dan demikianlah kesenangan Satsuki harus berakhir ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, tertutup dan... basah.

"Maaf.." Ucap pemuda misterius tersebut. Satsuki terdiam. Biru. Itulah warna mata pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa berucap dan melihat kearah gadis didepannya pemuda beriris Sapphire tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan Satsuki.

"Tunggu.." Ucap Satsuki pada pemuda yang sudah jauh didepannya, makin jauh dan pada akhirnya menghilang. Tatapan kecewa mulai terlihat dimata Satsuki. Ia kehilangan jejak pemuda beriris Sapphire tersebut. Perlahan kaki Satsuki mulai melangkah kembali sampai akhirnya ada seorang penjambret yang berhasil mengambil tas Satsuki. Namun naas, baru dua langkah si penjambret melangkah tiba-tiba ia sudah dihajar pria misterius yang tadi menabrak Satsuki.

"sial.. jangan menggangguku bodoh!" Hardik penjambret tersebut, dan..  
BUK..

Tubuh si penjambret langsung ambruk setelah ditinju pemuda didepannya. Pemuda tersebut langsung mengambil tas yang tadi diambil si penjambret dan mulai berjalan kearah Satsuki.

"Punya mu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dan Satsukipun mengangguk. Satsuki mulai mengernyit ketika dilihatnya pemuda didepannya adalah orang yang tadi menabraknya.

"ada yang salah, Nona?" Tanya pemuda tersebut pada Satsuki.  
"tidak.." Jawab Satsuki singkat. Iapun mulai mengambil tasnya dari tangan si pemuda.

"terima kasih.." Ucap Satsuki kemudian.

"Namaku Naruto, kalau kau?" Ucap pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Satsu-ki" Ucap Satsuki gugup.  
"nama yang cantik, kalau begitu, aku permisi ya, sampai jumpa Satsuki." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berlalu.

Semburat merah mulai terhias dipipi putih susu Satsuki dan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Mungkin itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"cari disebelah sana!" Perintah seorang pria pada anak buahnya yang sontak membuat Satsuki menghentikan lamunannya.

"Kakashi.." Gumam Satsuki dan iapun langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok. "ck.. pasti ayah yang menyuruh Kakashi mencariku." Ucap Satsuki kesal.

Mata Satsuki mulai terarah kepenjual topi dan jaket, tiba-tiba senyum Satsuki kembali merekah.

Buk..  
"ah.. maaf Tuan, saya sedang buru-buru" Ucap pria berambut perak dan bermasker tersebut pada pemuda didepannya.

"tidak apa-apa." Ucap pemuda tersebut dan mulai berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi.  
"sepertinya aku kenal dia..?" Gumamnya kemudian.

"hn.. dasar orang bodoh." Ucap senang pemuda tersebut dan..

BUK..

"arrrghh..kalau jalan pakai matamu!" bentak pemuda tersebut.

"maaf..aku minta maaf atas keteledoranku" Ucap pemuda beriris Sapphire yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Hening..  
"oh iya, kenalkan.. namaku Naruto, kamu?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda didepannya.

"Sa-suke." Ucap pemuda tersebut canggung.  
"apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menggeleng.

"kurasa.. tidak." Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto pun langsung terawa terbahak-bahak.

"benar juga ya, kita kan baru pertama bertemu" Ucap Naruto yang masih tertawa.

Kesal. Sasuke mulai mengepal tangannya dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke sudah hilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"eh.. Sasuke tunggu." Panggil Naruto yang langsung mengikuti Sasuke. kelihatannya kau sedang marah ya?" Tanya Naruto bodoh dan Sasuke mulai menghela napasnya.

"heh Sasuke.. kau tahu tidak, tadi aku bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang rupanya hampir mirip denganmu."

Ucap Naruto lagi dan langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang ikut berhenti.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merunduk dan Naruto mulai mengangkat alis bingung.  
"Sasuke?oh.. kalau begitu maaf" Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Disebuah Danau Naruto terduduk disebuah batu sambil melempari danau tersebut dengan batu-batu kecil didekatnya.

"buruk sekali lemparanmu Do-be."  
Twich..  
Sebuah perempatan tiba-tiba muncul dijidat Naruto.

"hahaha.. terima kasih atas pujianmu, Te-me." Balas Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali terlihat geram.

Naruto masih tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah duduk disebelah Naruto.

"memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "hum.. ya sudah aku tidak akan sok kenal lagi denganmu.!" Ucap Naruto kembali dan Sasuke masih terlihat acuh tak acuh membuat Naruto harus menghela napas bosan.

"menyebalkan sekali kau ,Teme.." Sindir Naruto namun Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya.  
"aku.." Ucap Sasuke terpotong.  
"aku?" Beo Naruto.

"aku..." Ucap Sasuke lagi.  
"cari disana!" Perintah seorang pria pada anak buahnya yang tadi menabrak Sasuke, Kakashi.

"aku.. harus pergi!" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.  
"eh.. Teme tunggu.." Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengikuti Sasuke.

"Teme.. kau ini kenapa lari-lari tidak jelas?" Tanya Naruto yang masih berlari dibelakang Sasuke.

"Teme?!" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi namun Sasuke masih tak menjawab. "TEME! ADA JURANG DIDEPANMU!"

Teriak Naruto yang sontak membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak dan dengan cepat merem langkah kakinya ,namun..  
BUK..

Kaki Sasuke tersandung akar pohon dan alhasil tubuh Sasuke diperkirakan akan jatuh dan..  
Hap..

Sebuah topi biru tua terjatuh dan hanyut kesungai, menampakkan rambut hitam kebiruan panjang diikat.

Kedua mata berbeda warna kini saling mendang dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan.

Sepasang tangan yang melingkar di leher dan sebelah tangan yang melingkar dipinggang juga sebelahnya lagi yang berpegangan pada sulur pohon.

"Satsuki?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang ia dekap supaya tidak jatuh. Semburat merah kini terhias dipipi Satsuki.

"tunggu.. jadi, Sasuke itu adalah kau?" Tanya Naruto dan Satsuki masih diam tak menjawab.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dan mendudukkan Satsuki secara pelan-pelan.

"kau dicari orang-orang tadi 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Satsuki.

"aku.. tidak mau dijodohkan.." Ucap Satsuki kemudian dan Naruto mulai terdiam.

"aku tidak mau hidupku diatur terus.. dan aku.. tidak mencintai prang yang tak ku kenal." Ucap Satsuki tanpa menatap Naruto.

"hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto. "aku kira ada apa, hahaha.." Ucap Naruto diiringi tawa.

"apa yang lucu?" Tanya Satsuki kesal.  
"tidak.. cuma lucu saja, kenapa kau harus kabur segala, hahaha.."

Ucap Naruto lagi dan sukses membuat Satsuki geram.  
"hahaha.. ya sudah aku minta maaf" Ucap Naruto kemudian dan Satsuki mulai melempar muka.

"Sa-Satsuki.. maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan tertawa lagi." Bujuk Naruto namun Satsuki tetap tidak peduli.

Naruto mulai berpikir dan tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Satsuki kesuatu tempat.  
"hey.. lepaskan aku! Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Satsuki bertubi-tubi.

"sudah.. diam saja!" Perintah Naruto namun tiba-tiba Satsuki langsung berhenti mendadak.  
"Tidak!" Tolak Satsuki.  
Tatap Tatap Tatap..

"apa?" Tanya Satsuki kesal dan tiba-tiba..  
BUK..  
Naruto langsung menggendong Satsuki dipundaknya secara paksa.

"heii.. lepaskan aku.. tolong, iiih..." Ucap Satsuki terus berteriak sambil memukuli punggung Naruto namun Naruto tak peduli.

"lepaskan aku! aku bukan barang bodoh!" Ucap Satsuki mulai emosi. "turunkan aku at- ahhh.."  
BUK..

Dan dengan kasar Narutopun menjatuhkan Satsuki ditanah dan membuat sang empu meringgis kesakitan.

"aarrghh.. apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan sopan?" Tanya Satsuki yang sudah siap akan menghajar Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan Satsuki berhenti bergerak ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang tertera disekelilingnya.

Sebuah tebing yang menyuguhkan pemandangan laut yang strategis dan indah ditambah dengan pemandangan matahari yang akan tenggelam. Mata Satsuki mulai terkagum.

"indah.." Gumamnya sementara Naruto mulai terduduk disebelah Satsuki.  
"aku suka tempat ini." Ucap Naruto yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Satsuki.

"aku juga.." Ucap Satsuki kemudian. "warna lautnya indah.. biru.. seperti matamu" Tambahnya lagi.  
"ehh?" Naruto terkaget.

"ma-maksudku...aku.. emm-" Ucap Satsuki terbata dengan muka memerah dan Naruto mulai tersenyum alhasil muka Satsuki tambah memerah.

"aku senang kalau ternyata kau juga senang dengan tempat ini, baru tadi siang aku menemuan tempat indah ini". Ucap Naruto sambil melihat air laut dibawahnya. Satsuki terdiam dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kalung yang dikenakan Naruto.

"kalung yang bagus" Ucap Satsuki.

"oh.. ini, niatnya tadi aku mau memberikannya pada seseorang.. tapi.. aku tidak sempat memberikannya, jadi kupakai saja, lagi pula.. aku tahu kalau dia tidak akan menerimaku.. hehehe.." Jawab Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran dan Satsuki pun ikut tersenyum.

"pasti gadis itu adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini?!" Ucap Satsuki kemudian.

"ehh?"

"..."

"hum.. tidak.. dia tidak bodoh, aku suka dia, aku.. aku sangat menyukainya, dia cantik, manis.. dan walaupun dia kasar.. aku tetap mencintainya." Ucap Naruto lagi dan langsung membuat Satsuki merasa cemburu. "sekarang pulanglah.. aku yakin pasti orang tuamu sangat hawatir padamu." Ucap Naruto lembut.

"tapi.." Potong Satsuki. "aku masih mau disini". Tambahnya lagi.

"hari besok masih panjang dan kau pasti masih bisa kesini lagi." Ucap Naruto lagi dan Satsuki pun mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mulai tersenyum dan ia pun mulai mengelus helaian rambut hitam Satsuki.. turun dan kini tangan tersebut menyentuh wajah Satsuki. Ada rasa aneh ketika dirasanya tangan Naruto begitu dingin melebihi tangannya. Dan dengan insting yang ia punya ia pun langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto. Berharap bahwa tangan tersebut bisa menghangat.

"ke..."

"wah.. aneh sekali, kenapa tanganmu dingin Satsuki? padahal yang ku tahu tangan wanita itu sangatlah hangat?.Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Satsuki. Mata Satsuki bergetar dan dengan perlaha ia menutup kedua matanya dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai menghela napas dan mulai berdiri.

Dengan berat hati ia mulai merjalan meninggalkan Naruto sambil sesekali melihat kearah belakangnya. Terlihat Naruto yang menyungingkan sebuah senyum dan Satsukipun langkah berjalan Sastsukipun langsung menengok kebelakang dan Naruto masih terlihat tersenyum.

Satsuki mulai kembali berjalan dan saat ia menengok kebelakang lagi tiba-tiba Naruto sudah tidak ada. Satsuki mulai tersentak kaget dan iapun kembali membalik arah untuk mencari Naruto, namun Satsuki tak menemukannya.

"Naruto.." Gumamnya. Satsuki mulai terdiam dan ia pun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya dikediaman Uchiha Satsuki langsung dipeluk erat oleh Ibunya.

"ya Tuhan, kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan sayang?" Tanya Mikoto sang Ibu.

Satsuki mulai menggeleng kepala pelan.  
"baguslah.. tapi kenapa kamu pucat sayang?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, Bu.." Ucap Satsuki pelan. Dan tak lama kemudian Fugaku pun datang bersama Kakashi.

"kenapa kau keluar dari rumah tanpa ijin?" Tanya Fugaku dingin dan Satsuki hanya diam tak menjawab.

"sudahlah, sayang.. Satsuki 'kan baik-baik saja." Ucap Mikoto mencoba menenangkan suaminya lagi.

"oh ya Satsuki, malam ini calon keluarga kita akan berkunjung." Ucap Fugaku yang sukses membuat Satsuki terbelalak.

"APA?" Tanya Satsuki meyakinkan. "kenapa ayah tidak mau mengerti keinginanku?" Ucap Satsuki emosi.

Namun Fugaku tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.  
"dengarkan ayah dulu!" Perintah Fugaku.

"TIDAK!" Bentak Satsuki. "aku.. aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Ucap Satsuki pelan sementara Fugaku mulai menarik napas pelan.

"bukan maksudku mau menolak permintaan ayah agar keluarga kita dan keluarga mereka bersatu, tapi..."  
"ssstttt.." Potong Mikoto.

"Satsuki mandi saja dulu, nanti kita semua akan makan malam ditaman." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum dan Satsukipun mulai mengangguk.

Skip Time.

Gaun merah kehijauan kini mulai terulur menyentuh rerumputan dan dengan elok iapun mulai berjalan dengan digandeng seorang pria tampan.

Sebelah tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan tak henti-hentinya menggenggam erat benda yang ia bawa dari tadi.

Ting Nong..  
Suara bell mulai terdengar dikediaman Ucahiha.

"oh.. Tuan,Nyonya.. silahkan masuk, kalian sudah ditunggu di Taman" Ucap seorang maid pada pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Terlihat disebuah kursi paling ujung Satsuki terdiam tak mau bicara.

"Nanti.. kalau mereka datang, Satsuki harus pasang senyum ya?" Ucap Mikoto lembut pada putrinya.

"ya, Bu.." Ucap Satsuki singkat.  
"selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha?" Sapa seorang pria tampan dari ambang pintu.

"oh.. selamat malam juga, Tuan dan Nyonya.. Namikaze." Ucap Fugaku balas menyapa." silahkan duduk." Ucap Fugaku kemudian.

"apa kabar, Nyonya Kushina?" Sapa Mikoto dengan senyum.  
"lumayan baik" Balas Kushina dengan senyum terpaksa.

"bagaimana dengan kabarmu, manis?" Sapa Kushina pada Satsuki.  
"baik, Nyoya." Balas Satsuki dengan senyum tipisnya.

Beberapa makanan enak dan menggugah selera kini mulai tersaji dimeja berbentuk bujur sangkar dengan hiasan buah-buahan, beberapa lilin berwarna dan beberapa makanan yang lain.

Hening..  
Acara makan malam yang begitu hening tanpa ada suara kecuali dari suara piring dan sendok yang saling beradu.

Saat semuanya sedang sibuk mengisi perut mereka mata Satsuki malah tertuju pada sesuatu yang disimpan dipangkuan Kushina.

Kushina yang melihat tatapan dari Satsuki mulai tersenyum gentir.

"namamu.. Satsuki 'kan?" Tanya Kushina.

Dan yang ditanya sontak mengangguk pelan.  
"apa kamu, keberatan kalau dijodohkan?" Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Satsuki tersedak dan membuat Mikoto hawatir.

"minum dulu sayang." Tawar Mikoto sembari memberikan segelas air.  
"maaf.." Ucap Kushina kemudian.

"a-aku..." Ucap Satsuki terbata.  
"kau tahu..?" Potong Kushina. "Putraku sangat menyukaimu." Ucap Kushina dengan senyum gentirnya.

Satsuki yang mendengar ucapan Kushina hanya bisa merunduk sambil memainkan makanannya.

"dia bilang kalau ada gadis yang sangat cantik namun sangat dingin yang telah mencuri hatinya, dan-" Ucap Kushina dengan jeda. "dia memintaku untuk melamarmu, dan dia sangat senag ketika kamu menerimanya." Ucap Kushina sambil menahan air matanya.

"dan-"  
"sssttt.." Potong Pria disebelahnya sambil menaruh telunjuk dibibir Kushina. Dan tak lama kemudian air mata Kushina jatuh dan mengalir dengan derasnya.

"aku.. aku sangat bahagia.." Ucap Kushina ditengah tangisnya.

Sedangkan Fugaku dan mikoto mulai ikut terbawa suasana mereka terdiam dengan sebuah senyum yang tak dapat ditebak.

Mata Satsuki mulai bergantian menatap Orang tuanya dan pasangan suami istri disebelahnya.  
"aku..senang, hiks.." Ucap Kushina lagi.

"sudahlah Sayang.. tidak perlu dipaksakan." Ucap pria tampan tersebut sambil mengelus helaian merah Istrinya dengan lembut.

"lalu.. dimana dia?" Tanya Satsuki tiba-tiba dan langsung menghentikan tangis Kushina.  
"dia.." Ucap Kushina dengan jeda."Putraku sudah meninggal."

Deg..

Jantung Satsuki seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Tadi siang, putaku terkena kecelakaan, mobil yang ia pakai remnya blong.. dan hiks.." Ucap Kushina terpotong lagi.

"mobilnya menabrak pembatas dan tercebur kelaut, hiks.. dan sampai sekarang..putra kami belum diketemuakan." Ucap Kushina kemudian.

"jadi..?" Tanya Satsuki sambil melirik orang tuanya dan pasangan disebelahnya.  
"perjodohan batal." Sambung Minato, suami dari Kushina.

"dan kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan pria yang kau maksudkan tadi spre, Satsuki." Tambah Fugaku sang ayah.

"ta-tapi.." Ucap Satsuki terbata. " Kenapa jadi seperti ini?aku...aku mana mungkin bisa langsung berhubungan dengan Naruto kalau aku masih punya urusan dengan keluarga Namikaze.

"Naruto?" Beo Minato.  
"i-iya, kami bertemu tadi sore.. dan aku.. menyukainya, dia tampan.. dan.. dengan mata beriris biru menawannya." Ucap Satsuki gugup.

Kushina terdiam dan ia mulai memberikan benda yang dari tadi ia simpan dipangkuannya kepada Satsuki.

"a-apa ini?" Tanya Satsuki yang tangannya mulai membalik benda tersebut. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan tiba-tiba..  
PRANG...

"Satsuki.. kamu tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya Mikoto yang sangat hawatir melihat ekspresi Putrinya.

"Na-naruto.." Ucap Satsuki yang mulai berlinang air mata ketika dilihatnya benda tersebut adalah poto Naruto."tidak mungkin.." Tambanhnya lagi.

"Bu.. tadi aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan.. dan dia masih sehat.. bahkan dia menolongku saat aku akan jatuh, a-aku..hiks.. Naruto masih hidup, dan mungkin.. hiks.. dia bukan meninggal.. tapi anya hilang dan belum pulang.. hiks.."  
"Satsuki.." Potong Mikoto.

"dia masih hidup.. hiks.. Naruto belum meninggal, kalian harus percaya pada ku.." Ucap Satsuki yang mulai terduduk dilantai.

"mungkin dia mendatangimu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pasanganmu.." Potong Kushina. "pasangan yang.. tidak mungkin bersatu.." Tambah Kushina.  
"TIDAK!" Bentak Satsuki." akan kubuktikan kalau Naruto itu masih hidup! lihat saja.!"

Ucap Satsuki emosi dan iapun mulai meninggalkan acara makan.  
"Satsuki.. tunggu.." Panggil Mikoto yang langsung diikuti yang lainnya.

'mereka pembohong,hiks pembohong!..Naruto belum mati.. hiks.. aku tahu itu..' Ucap Satsuki dalam hati.

Kaki Satsuki terus berlari menginjak bebatuan dan rerumputan dibawahnya.  
BYUURRR..

Terdengar suara ombak menerpa batu karang.

Kaki Satsuki mulai terhenti disebuah tebing dekat lauatan, tempat ia terakhir bertemu Naruto.

"Naruto.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau itu suka padaku..hiks.. Naruto.. kau dengar aku? NARUTO~" Teriak Satsuki diakhir kalimatnya.

Air mata Satsuki terus dan masih terus mengalir, bibir merah alaminya terus mengumamkan nama Naruto.

"hiks.. Naruto.." Ucap Satsuki yang mulai terduduk ditanah. Tangannya mengelus permukaan tebing tersebut."Naruto.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Satsuki.." Panggil suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Sastsuki.  
"Natu-to.." Ucap Satsuki terbata ketika dilihatnya Naruto ada didepannya.

"kau sedih? mau ikut dengan ku?.." Tawar Naruto pada Satsuki dengan senyum menawannya. Satsuki mulai tersenyum ketika dilihatnya Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya. dan Satsuki pun mulai membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan Satsuki mulai melangkah menginjakkan kakinya di batu-batu raksasa tersebut. Sedikit lagi.. beberapa langkah lagi.

"SATSUKI..."Teriak Mikoto dari jauh dan langsung menyadarkan Satsuki dari lamunannya.  
"ibu.." Ucap Satsuki.

Mata Satsuki mulai mengamati sekeliling ketika dilihatnya ternyata kakinya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh mulut tebing.

"ibu datang Nak.." Ucap Mikoto yang mulai berlari kerah Satsuki.  
"ibu.." Panggil Satsuki yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.  
KREEK..

Tubuh Satsuki makin memendek ketika dirasakannya ia sudah tak berpijak lagi.  
"TIDAK,," Teriak Mikoto pada Satsuki yang sudah mulai terjatuh dari tebing.

Hap..  
Dengan cepat Minato datang dan langsung memegang kedua tangan Satsuki.  
"bertahanlah" Ucap Minato pada Satsuki.

Sementara Mokoto sudah pingsan dari tadi.  
"Nyonya Mikoto?" Panggil Kushina. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Minato mulai bergerak menolong Satsuki.

"bertahanlah Nak.." Ucap Fugaku yang mulai panik.  
"ayah.." Ucap Satsuki yang terlihat seakan berpikir. "lepaskan aku" Tambah Satsuki lagi.

"APA!?" Tanya Fugaku tak peraya. "TIDAK AKAN.. ayah tidak akan membiarkanmu sampai jatuh."  
"Kumohon.." Pinta Satsuki.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?kalau kami melepaskan pegangan kami kau akan .. akan mati." Ucap Minato memperingatkan.  
"tidak akan.." Ucap Satsuki lagi.

"Satsuki!" Bentak Fugaku.  
"kumohon.. lepaskan aku ayah.. Tuan Namikaze.." Pinta Satsuki lagi." aku tahu diamana Naruto." Tambah Satsuki dan langsung membuat Minato terdiam.

"ayah.." Panggil Satsuki."Kumohon.." Pinta Satsuki sekali lagi.  
"TIDAK" Bentak Fugaku."ayah tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu!"

Ucap Fugaku yang mulai menitikkan air mata." Tidak" Ucapnya lagi.

Satsuki mulai tersenyum dan tiba-tiba Satsuki melepaskan pegangan pada tangan ayahnya dan Minato.  
Wushh..

Mata Fugaku terbelalak ketika dilihatnya tubuh Satsuki makin hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.  
"Satsuki.." Teriak Fugaku.

'Tuhan.. aku mencintainya, dan aku juga mencintai Orang tuaku.. jadi kumohon.. Ijinkan aku menemui dirinya yang kedinginan' Ucap Satsuki dalam hati.

BYUR..  
Tubuh Satsuki mulai tenggelam dibawah tebing tersebut.  
"Satsuki.." Panggil Mikoto"  
"tabahkan haimu" Ucap Kushina dan sukses membuat Mikoto terisak kembali.

"tidak.. Satsu-" Ucap Mikoto terpotong karena mulai pingsan lagi.

'gelap.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu.. dimana kamu berada?' Ucap suara hati Satsuki. Tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai apapun yang dapat ia pegang dan sentuh. Seseskali tangan Satsuki tersangkut direruputan laut yang panjang ditengah oksigennya yang mulai menipis.

'apa aku akan mati? dan aku akan segera bertemu denganmu?, aku tidak akan keberatan.. bahkan menyesal sedikitpun.. aku akan ikut denganmu.. apapun yang terjadi,Naruto.. ' Ucap Satsuki lagi ketika matanya mulai berat dan oksigen terakhirnya sudah terbang kepermukaan.

'aku ingin bersama denganmu.. aku menyesal tidak pernah bertemu denganmu dari dulu..aku menyesal.. tapi jika aku harus mati sekarang.. aku bersedia..asalkan aku bersamamu..' Ucap Satsuki lagi.

Tubuh Sarsuki mulai melemas ia tak mampu lagi bergerak dan perlahan tubuhnya makin turun masuk kedalam laut terdalam.

Mata Satsuki mulai berat untuk terbuka namun mata Satsuki mulai menyipit ketika dilihatnya ada setitik cahaya yang ia lihat dibalik akar-akaran diatasnya.

Dan dengan sisa tenaga Satsuki pun mulai mengayuh kakinya untuk naik lagi kepermukaan. Matanya menangkap sebuah kalung berlian yang sangat indah.

Perlahan tangan Satsuki mulai tergerak untuk menyingkirkan rumput-ruamput dan akar-akaran yang menghalanginya.

"aaarrrkk.." Batas dari pertahan Satsuki mulai terdengar Namun Satsuki mulai menyungingkan sebuah senyuman ketika tangannya sudah selesai menyingkirkan tumbuhan tidak berguna tersebut.

Rambut pirang tersebut berombang ambing terbawa air laut yang bergerak seirama. Matanya tertutup dengan bibir yang sudah membiru. Perlahan Satsuki mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok tercinta didepannya dan dengan perlahan pula ia mengecup bibir biru tersebut.

Gelembung oksegen Satsuki yang terakhir mulai terbang kepermukaan dan dengan itu mata Satsukipun ikut tertutup dengan tubuh yang memeluk erat sosok yang dicintainya.

Dan dengan perlahan pula kedua tubuh tersebut mulai naik kepermukaan dan mengapung di permukaan air, abadi.. sampai pagi bahkan sampai selama-lamanya.

End

R

E

V

I

E

W

* * *

a.n: maaf... ane kagak bisa buat Angst apalagi ane kurang suka.. tapi pengen belajar, ==a


End file.
